REMINDER
by ROCKING DUO
Summary: Daya Reminds Something To Abhijeet & To You All... :- )


**REMINDER**

Duo were busy in their work , Abhijeet was working on his laptop & Daya watching some video but his mind was somewhere else his eyes were on screen but brain was stuck in some puzzle , Abhijeet watched him sticking his eyes on screen but not present with mentally he knew Daya's every move his 20 years old friendship made him learnt his buddy's all gesture …

" Daya " Abhijeet called him but Daya was far away from his voice & kept busy in his thoughts…"Daya are you listening..?" Abhijeet tried again but no result his buddy was still sitting like statue glued his eyes on screen , finally Abhijeet stood up came to him & off the video causing Daya snapped out from his deep thoughts . "what…what happened..?" Daya seemed puzzled & surprised..

" I wanna ask the same to you…." Abhijeet replied crossing his arms.

" what do you mean..?" Daya still looking confused..

" You were watching video but not really video so where were you man ?…Is anything disturbing you….?" Abhijeet paused for a moment then answering his question by himself "but as I thought there is no difficult case or troubling is happening in our life right now , so where Mr Daya was involved…?.." Abhijeet stopped & took a deep sigh before Daya could say anything Abhijeet started again in naughty tone causing Daya shocked & blush…."I think you were thinking about your new girlfriend…Sona…right..?

Abhijeet smiled & Daya's cheeks turned red. "Abhi you are really impossible…I was not thinking about Sona.. I mean I was but not like the way as you been thinking.."

Abhijeet became surprised "Wow…so you were really thinking about Sona…great , now I think I've to be serious about talk to some event organizer.."

" NO you don't ….I've already talked with someone.." Daya said casually making Abhijeet more surprised… "What …! You already planned about your wedding & didn't even tell me….how mean Daya…?"

Daya got shocked & felt embarrassed. " Abhi I'm not planning for my wedding…alright"

" So why did you talk to event crew..?" Abhijeet asked naughtily..

"To plan your Birthday Abhi.." Daya replied softly turning Abhijeet in serious mode , he knew Daya would plan something special for him like he did every year but this year Abhijeet totally forgot about his birthday but his buddy his brother Daya didn't & he was planning to make that day special as always…

" you were…" Abhijeet felt lack of words to say anything & Daya looked him with soft smile…" I know you were hoping for a surprise but I felt this year no surprise party , you know every year the same pattern so I decided to organize a grand party this year , I've already given an invitation to all our friends & neighbors only you were left so now I'm telling you ….no no …not telling , I'm warning you , don't make any other plan on that day cause I know you are planning to go Chennai on that very day & that's why I were thinking how to stop you…"

" But Daya Chennai trip is all about a case …" Abhijeet remind him helplessly.

" Yeah I know that's why I was planning to talk with ACP Sir so he could do some other arrangements on that day.."

" Daya sometime you behaves like a kid…Party really…! I mean we can celebrate quietly then why this much arrangements & you know.." Abhijeet tried to convince Daya to drop his plan to organize a party but Daya fired back with mischievous tone "don't worry Abhi I'm just organizing the party you are the one who going to pay the bill…I'll give you all chances to help me, don't worry.."

Abhijeet looked Daya with open mouth & suddenly burst out " I was thinking to talk with Sona's parents about your marriage but now I'm not going to talk with them.."

Daya came close to Abhijeet pulled his cheeks like a kid & said in naughty tone " Don't worry you don't need to be cause ACP Sir is going to talk with her parents , you just be ready to do Big Brother's duty.."

Abhijeet grabbed his very arm turned his cheeks red " and what is mine Big Brother's duty..?"

Daya smiled & start moving towards his room. "Pay the bill for all stuff…" Daya got himself ready to run & added fuel in fire by saying " you know my wedding arrangements.."

Abhijeet tried to catch Daya but he slipped in his room shut Abhijeet outside & yelling "don't forget Abhi , 21st July you need to be here or if you tries to slip you'll regret for that….take it as a Reminder.."

Abhijeet sighed helplessly on his buddy's cute but expensive Reminder.

"Sure little brother how can I forget that" Abhijeet whispered while clenching his teeth as a grumpy kid.

….

 **T.E.**

...

* * *

...

Hey guys…I'm back here to remind you that now only few days left to submit your **Stories , Poems & Wishes**… **Last date** of submit your entries are **18** **th** **July** so hurry up before time slips away.

Some readers asked some queries in my last post…

* * *

 **GUEST** : Dear you can send your entries through email but first you need to make an account on this site. I understand your concern about privacy & I hope you also understand the same concern with me too .I can give my email through PM so hold an account & PM me .

 **Mr Bindas:** you asked how to write ..? So if you are a cell user then you've to have a writing app in your mobile for writing stuff  & hold an account on FF then you can copy paste the story in PM box & send it to me & for post on FF , save your story in 'Doc Manager' & follow the further procedure.

* * *

 **Hoping for your participation & let me know if you are giving your Entries for Contest. Thank you.**

 **R.D.**


End file.
